dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller
The relationship between Humans Seth Gecko and Kate Fuller. Seth and Kate first met in the fourth episode of season one Let's Get Rambling. Beginning as antagonists, all the events that unfold around them bring them closer and they end up caring a lot about each other. To Seth, Kate and Richie are the people he cares about the most in the world. To Kate, Seth, Scott, and Richie are the only people left alive that she cares about. Seth and Kate are currently partnered up with Richie and robbing banks together. Season One The brothers start off as antagonists, Seth and his brother Richie kidnapping Kate and her family in order to cross the Mexican border, where they plan to meet with with Carlos Madrigal. When the Gecko brothers arrive at the Titty Twister with the Fullers, a bouncer stands at the door to 'advertise' women. Upon seeing Kate, he refers to her as "sweet, hot, cherry pie," possibly a reference to virginity. Seth first warns the bouncer that Kate is "not on the menu." The bouncer replies by saying, "leave that up to Cherry," and Seth responds by punching the man in the face. The shot briefly pans over to Kate, who appears surprised and even flattered. After being introduced to the building, the brothers eventually separate, leaving Seth at a table with Kate, her father, and her brother. Seth claims the group is one big family, albeit messed-up, but a family nonetheless. He then reaches for Kate's chair and pulls her closer to him, and in a manner both playful and intimidating, tells her he has killed good people for standing between him and his freedom. He then asks if she can "find it in (her) heart" to forgive him. She is silent for a moment, but tells Seth "yes" after he pressures her into a response. Unsatisfied with the answer, he demands her to finish the statement. She replies by saying, "Yes, I forgive you." He then demands she make a confession of her own, in which she reluctantly admits she has french-kissed her boyfriend in the back of her family's church. Seth laughs at this, referring to her as 'Preacher's Daughter,' and jokingly asks if she understood religion. Numerous times during the scene, Seth moves into Kate's personal space. This is possibly Seth's tactic to enforce control over the Fullers, but tactic alone fails to explain his defending her from the bouncer. It appears Seth lavishes his ability to tease Kate without consequence, and enjoys his dominance over her as a hostage - and at the same time, will guard her from anyone else who poses a threat. After Santánico's show and the first culebra attack, Sex Machine makes his appearance to the brothers and the Fullers. Kate recognizes him from the bar across the border, where the family parked the RV after it broke down. When asked how Kate knows him, she says, "he tried to hit on me." Seth immediately points his gun at the man, again defending Kate - this overreaction makes sense for Jacob, who would naturally be protective over his daughter, but in Seth's instance suggests yet again his protectiveness over her. While they are trying to find a way out of the Twister, Seth remains close to Kate and does his best to protect her. He often shields her behind him, or places a hand on her shoulder to draw her close. Meanwhile, she holds onto his arm, suggesting a higher level of trust has developed between them. Kate's growing respect for Seth increases when Seth helps her father escape charging culebras. Sex Machine initially wished to shut the door for his and Seth's own safety, and leave Kate and Jacob to the monsters outside. Seth, deciding he couldn't do this, abandoned safety in order to retrieve Jacob and his daughter. When Kate separates from Seth, she wishes the criminal "good luck." Seth and Kate will reunite towards the end of the last episode, after Kate has mercy-killed her father and driven the bitten Scott away. At this point, the two of them are both orphans and without their brothers. Kate, spattered in blood, asks Seth if he wants company. Contrary to the movie's ending, Seth says he would. The two then leave the Twister in a Corvette, driving off together into the sunset - again suggesting Kate trusts Seth with her life. Season Two Season 2 starts roughly 3 months after the events of season 1. During this time, Seth and Kate have moved constantly along the border, living off of Seth's scores, usually planned by Kate, who chooses their targets. Seth has resorted to the use of drugs as a way of coping for the loss of his brother. Kate seems unimpressed with his coping methods, but helps him nonetheless, assisting in injecting him with heroine. At this point in time, Seth and Kate have grown accustomed to each other's presence. Kate is less intimidated by Seth than she was originally, though at times he still uses intimidation tactics to remind her he's in charge. Interestingly, Kate has also learned how to get under Seth's skin, and mentions Richard whenever she is in the mood to tick the man off - and her remark about being Richie's knife-throwing girl seems geared towards making Seth jealous. However, when she does overstep her boundaries, Seth approaches her with the intent of backing her against a table/desk. She does her best to stand her ground, making eye-contact despite their close proximity. He then reaches for his heroin kit, which is at the edge of the table directly behind Kate. The angle of the camera suggests Kate was unaware of the kit's whereabouts, and Seth's reaching for it seems to hint at Kate that, if Seth so desired, he could overtake her. When he picks up the heroin kit rather than grope Kate, the girl's gaze lowers. This is either out of submission, or out of thought, and she is silent as she thinks his actions over. A moment later, she will regain some of her standing, and aids Seth by injecting his heroin into the side of his neck. She makes a remark about Seth's brother, but the man, feeling the effects of the high, does not respond. Before leaving him, Kate props his body up against a pillow, displaying a nurturing role in the partnership. Interestingly, the motel room they share together appears to have only one bed, suggesting they share it. Kate later befriends a culebra boy close to her age, who calls her pet-names like "Princess" and "Katarina." Seth seems troubled by the friendship, and asks if she's been reading "paper-back originals" (cheesy romance novels) after Kate refers to the boy as her "connection." It is difficult to say if Seth is jealous of the budding relationship, but he never completely warms up to the kid. In planning their next heist, Seth attempts to teach Kate how to blow a lock. In failing to do so, with the clock ticking, Seth snaps at her. Kate responds by telling Seth, "no wonder he left you," in reference to Richard. She then tells Seth that, unlike Seth, she didn't just lose her brother inside the Twister: she also lost her father. The man was bitten by a culebra, and she was forced to mercy-kill him. And, despite this, she doesn't resort to drugs as means of coping. Hearing this, Seth stops and looks at her, then goes to sit down at the table in front of her. He says he was unaware of this. However, Kate has moved on from the conversation, having successfully blown the lock. Before their heist, Seth and Kate are together in their car. Seth refers to Kate as his "partner," which brings a wide smile on her face. Though Seth and Kate successfully carry out their score inside the Mercado, their plans of escape are interrupted by the arrival of The Regulator. Immediately, Seth takes a protective stance over Kate, keeping her from harm's way. Crouching down together on the floor, covered by the blood of Kate's crush, who was shot in the throat by The Regulator, Seth holds onto Kate and keeps her close to him. Upon escaping, a fight ensues between Kate and Seth. When Kate confesses to Seth that she wants to find her brother, he tells her "everyone you ever loved is dead - including your brother." She is silent for a moment, with a pained grimace on her face as if holding back tears. She then tells Seth to stop the car. At first, he doesn't take her seriously. She then screams at the top of her lungs, demanding Seth stop. He obeys, now infuriated, and tells her to get out. Oddly enough, she thanks him, then exits the vehicle. As Seth drives off, abandoning her, she stands in the middle of the road, vulnerable but also hopeful. Before Seth can leave her in the dust, he realizes his wrongdoings, and quickly returns. He gives her the car, as well as a fake passport and a share of their heist money, then walks off into the night. When Seth dopes up on heroin, shortly after Kate's departure, he hallucinates seeing her before him. Originally, his hallucination is of Santánico calling his name from the corner of the room, rather seductively. This, however, fails to rouse Seth from his nodding state. The hallucination then morphs into Kate (fully dressed, unlike Santanico), who calls out to him in a softer, gentler voice. The imagined Kate then meets Seth at the bed. "Look at you," she says. "You're a mess." She strokes the side of his face, looking down at him in a manner that is both concerned and amused. Seth smiles at her touch, seemingly happy with her return. She tells him, "I couldn't leave you. I could never leave you." Seth is also content with these words, likely fantasizing about the real Kate returning to him and saying these same words. However, the hallucination/fantasy is interrupted when the imagined Kate transforms into a pink-scaled culebra, who sinks her fangs into Seth's flesh. This hallucination scene, as well as the angle in their motel argument as Seth reaches for the heroin kit, carry the most weight in the argument over whether or not there is sexual tension between Seth and Kate. The short angle of Seth's hand inches from Kate's behind was meant to serve a purpose, as well as the close proximity of Seth's face to Kate's. Had it not been for the angle of Seth's hand, one could argue that the scene's purpose was solely to demonstrate Seth's temper. However, the short angle goes against this argument, and the action of backing Kate up against the desk prior, standing so close to her before reaching right behind her, are suggestive that he was making a sexual threat. Had the scene been void of sexual tension, he likely would have moved Kate aside, or told her to move so he could reach the kit. As for the hallucination scene, Kate's line, "I couldn't leave you" clearly indicates that this is what Seth desires, and this is proven by his obvious grin at her words, and the pleasure he expresses facially by the girl caressing his cheeks. Kate in this scene is meant to be seductive, and the hallucination takes on the form of Kate because this is the only way Seth's demons can coax a reaction from him - again, Santánico in her bikini failed at waking the man. Only Kate could do this. Overall, the scene is quite revealing of sexual tension between the two, or at least a physical attraction to Kate on Seth's part. Seth and Kate remain separated until the end of the season, though Seth is brought up by Richie shortly after rescuing her from Malvado. He refers to Seth and Kate's time together as a "Mexican Honeymoon," possibly jealous and also implying that Kate and Seth had feelings for one another. When Richard informs Seth that Kate was killed by Carlos, Seth is visibly stricken. As Richard continues to explain the situation, Seth accuses Richard of using Kate and getting her killed. Richard, having seen Seth and Kate's time together by sharing blood, counters the accusation. At this, Seth attacks Richard. Their fighting may have escalated, had Ranger not intervened. Throughout the rest of the episode, Seth's demeanor has changed remarkably. His voice is lower, and his usual snark is replaced with bitterness. Kate is mentioned several other times during the episode. When confronting Carlos, Seth is told, "Little miss Kate is dead because of (Richard)." Seth replies with, "Don't say her name." Even after death, Seth remains committed to protecting Kate's honor. After Carlos is dismembered, Richard expects him and Seth to head their separate ways, as they did at the end of season one. Seth responds by beating him up and dragging him into the sunlight. He tells Richard that, when flying solo, it all goes to hell. He mentions Eddie's name, punching Richard in the face. A second blow is dealt for Kate's name. Eventually, Richard decides to be a team-player. One of the last scenes of season two shows Seth standing alone in Lord Malvado's office. He is stooped over the desk, staring off into space, and sadly sighs to himself. The scene then shows the Blood Well, where Kate's body is resting beneath a sheet. The wind tears the sheet away and reveals her corpse, and a stream of blood enters the cut on her hand from Richard's soul-reading. The sequence of scenes likely suggests Seth is thinking about Kate when her possession takes place. Season Three Near the beginning of the first episode, Seth refers to his and Richard's new empire as built on the body of a dead kid. He is referring to Kate by saying this, and obviously hasn't moved on. His demeanor, while having somewhat lightened up, is still darker than before Kate's death. Six months after Kate's death, Seth is facing off at Santánico's fight club when he catches a glimpse of Kate, who is wearing a leather jacket, and whose hair is now wild and red. Seeing Kate distracts Seth from the match, and he is taken down by his opponent. However, Seth has not forgotten about Kate, and lying on the ground, he glances out to the audience. Kate is now moving closer to him, the two of them separated by a chain-link fence. Her mannerism has changed noticeably, but Seth has not yet figured out she is possessed by Amaru, Queen of Xibalba. As if motivated by her watching him, Seth pulls himself back up and defeats his opponent. Immediately after winning, he turns and looks back out at the crowd, searching for Kate. She is nowhere to be seen, but he is certain he saw her. Richard later confirms that Kate is still alive, but possessed. The brothers confront Ximena Vasconcelos and Burt about the situation, learning that Kate's body is host to the Xibalban Queen of Hell, Amaru, whose forces murder seven of eight remaining lords. Initially, Seth believes Kate's situation is similar to that of a rabid dog's, and compares her to a German shepherd Seth had to put down after the animal went mad. Richard is the one who defends her, but Seth will later believe part of Kate remains after encountering her at the junkyard. When Seth interrupts Amaru's attempt to kill Scott, she asks, "What was it that you said to her? 'Stick with me and you'll make it through without any bumps or scrapes,' right?" She tells Seth that he should come closer, and that she wants to "taste (his) soul." He replies by telling her he doesn't have one. Scott, attempting to regain control of the situation, stabs Amaru/Kate with a blade. The pain causes Kate to resurface, and Seth immediately feels conflicted after seeing her stabbed, although seconds ago he was speaking to Amaru. Kate begs Seth to pull the trigger and shoot her, telling him that she "can't do this anymore." Seth shakes his head, coming to her aid despite hers and Scott's warning. As Seth takes hold of Kate's hand, Amaru takes over and attempts to drain Seth's soul, saying, "You lied. You do have a soul." From this point on, Seth wears gloves to protect himself from another eventual contact with Amaru. Knowing Kate is still alive, it is likely he doesn't trust himself to be focused around her. When Seth and the group decide to perform an exorcism on Amaru to expel her from Kate's body, Amaru once again uses Kate against him and constantly provokes him. Amaru asks if Seth feels "all that hatred" around them, and says it's from Kate, not Amaru. Seth doesn't believe this, and tells Amaru that Kate is stronger, saying, "I know she's in there." However, Amaru manages to get under Seth's skin by mentioning Richard, telling Seth that he's nothing without his brother. She is egging on his anger, and challenging him to kill Kate by destroying the girl's body, saying, "You'll just kill your precious little Kate, too. Do it!" - Amaru, having seen Seth and Kate's past interactions, knows Kate is "precious" to Seth, and the man doesn't deny this. Challenged to prove what he's capable of, Seth, demands the stretcher be turned past its current state, with Kate's body hardly able to stand more pain. He ignores this fact, and eventually, Kate temporarily dispels Amaru and vomits blood. She cries out for Seth to release the stretcher's tension, and Seth quickly obeys. Kate, exhausted and in pain, collapses, only to be taken into Seth's arms. He faces her towards him, at some point undoing her chains, and pushes Kate's hair back from her face, cradling her face with his hands. His eyes seem tearful with the return of Kate, and he is visibly happy to have her back. However, Kate's first words to him are, "Why did you do this to me?" Seth immediately feels pained, and tells her he was only trying to break Amaru. He tells Kate to keep fighting, and that she's stronger than Amaru. Kate replies that her capture was a set-up. Despite this, Seth continues to hold Kate, gently rubbing his fingers over the sides of her face in order to maintain her focus. Seth, smiling rather tearfully, tells Kate that he's sorry for what he did to her, either a reference to the pain of the exorcism, or even referring to the night he kicked her out of the car. Kate tells Seth, "I don't forgive you," her voice soft and wavering, as she is on the verge of crying. Seth is visibly stricken by the response, and allows Kate to pull away. Shortly after, Amaru regains control. After learning that Amaru plans to repossess her original body, Seth wants to stop the ritual in order to free Kate. However, he tells Santánico and Burt that if all else fails, they must be the ones to finish the job, as he won't be able to go through with it. After managing to kill Brasa and the other Xibalbans sent by Amaru, Seth sees in the distance the church in which Amaru is holding the ritual to get her body back. He realizes Kate will die if he doesn't get there in time and sprints in its direction. In the meantime, Kate's body has been freed, but her wrists are slashed. In the last episode of Season 3, Seth performs a risky blood transfusion in order to save Kate's life. When she regains consciousness, Seth wants Kate to be sent away for her own protection, but later accepts the fact that she needs to be there to stop Amaru. Throughout the rest of the episode, Seth is constantly checking in on Kate, and shepherding her from danger. Later it is revealed that Kate is angry with Seth for not killing her, but Seth defends his decision. However, Kate's feelings toward Seth will soften once they reach the gate to Xibalba. Initially, when Kate prepares to enter the gate, hoping to stop Amaru, Seth aims his gun at her and tells her not do pass through. If she takes another step, he'll "pop (her) knee." He's willing to put her through a tremendous amount of pain and even disfigure her, if it means keeping her alive - it cannot be denied that Seth deeply values Kate's life. Kate, with glassy eyes, tells Seth that she must redeem herself "in the eyes of the people (she loves)." The camera first pans over to Scott, then pans over to Seth, including him as one of those she loves. She then says, "Time to let go, partner," referring to their time together in season two, when they prepared for their last heist together. Seth, understanding this is the only way to stop Amaru, lets Kate go. In the end, both Kate and Richie make their way back from Xibalba and together they are able to stop Amaru. Seth and Richie are seen leaving the spot together. Scott offers to take Kate with him. She hugs him, then says, "everything's changed." While the Fuller siblings separate forever, Seth and Richard walk off side-by-side. However, Seth looks back at Kate from over his shoulder. She smiles at him, and it seems this is their farewell. After an indefinite amount of time, Seth and Richie are shown inside a car preparing for a hit. They pronounce their usual quote with Seth saying "Here's to getting rich and fat" and Richie saying "And dying in the arms of a beautiful woman". At this point, Seth disagrees, saying that part of the quote doesn't work anymore. This is explained when they attack the bank, and Kate makes an appearance as their partner. She repeats Seth's usual quote, "You... be cool," and is the last character to speak on the show. Trivia *Both of their fathers are deceased. *Both of their brothers are culebras. *Both of their mothers are no longer in their lives: Seth's mother left him and Richie when they were children, while Kate's mother committed suicide shortly before season one. *Seth displays a protective instinct over Kate from season one, bringing her close to his body and turning her away from Ranger's gunfire. *Saving Kate is a way for Seth to find redemption. *They spent 3 months together after the Titty Twister, living in motels. Only one bed is shown in their room in Mexico, suggesting they shared a mattress. *Seth has an obvious emotional reaction after hearing of Kate's death. *After Kate's resurrection, Seth is the first one to see her. *More than once, Seth has risked his life to protect Kate. One example of this is at the Twister, when he abandons safety in order to retrieve Kate and her father from approaching culebras. *Kate implies that she loves Seth in the final episode, her gaze fixing on him after saying, "In the eyes of the people I love." *Seth has to ask Burt and Santánico to finish off Kate if things go bad, as he feels he is unable to finish the job. *Seth and Kate share the same blood type (This is discovered when Seth gives his blood to Kate to save her life). *Kate clearly states that Seth, along with her brother Scott, is one of the people she loves. *Kate, now a partner to Seth and Richie, pronounces Seth's usual line "Be Cool". *As of now, Kate, Seth and Richie are together. Gallery SethandKate.jpg Tumblr ns1qwpSGiW1te5cngo1 500.gif 13882460 10202148751716017 5497256987270835672 n.jpg Tumblr inline nwooylgfBZ1rnh8ob 500.gif Tumblr nulrr5hHZR1qlmm69o7 400.gif Tumblr oezo7fu3FV1qlmm69o3 400.gif Tumblr od7btcCKL11qlk7iko1 250.gif Tumblr nqqqq6nau61qllhdno2 250.gif Tumblr od4djbZYef1uu9rc9o1 500.gif Tumblr oeyq1q56pD1rz2cbjo6 400.gif ezgif.com-crop (6).gif See also Category:Relationships Category:Television Series Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship